Nada
by White-Ruori
Summary: Toda paciencia tiene un límite. Incluso los ángeles tienen una y cuando esta se termina... Pueden perder sus alas.


**Aquí traigo una historia que escribí mientras estaba en mi mundo, algo que pasa siempre. Espero que las disfrytéis.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Estos bellos personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **Nada.**

 _Lo siento de verdad, pero… Todo aquello era demasiado para mí, cada día era un simple juguete, el cual mis compañeros solo usaban para divertirse, los golpes, las risas, los insultos… No había nadie que les parara, los profesores sabían que pasaba, pero no hacían nada o en el peor de los casos ayudaban a que las burlas se incrementaran, mostrando a todo el mundo mis pésimas notas, mostrándome lo inútil que soy y lo patético que será toda mi vida, porque los perdedores jamás pueden tener un buen futuro…_

 _Nunca he sentido más que dolor y vacío en mi vida, soledad, oscuridad… Nunca era capaz de hacer que alguien escuchara mi voz, y si alguien escuchaba como pedía ayuda en cada momento, no hacían nada. No sabía cómo levantarme cuando me caía a causa de un obstáculo, porque no había nada que me animara a seguir o por lo menos, a curarme las heridas que sentía al caerme… Mi dolor, es algo que nadie a mí alrededor ha podido sentir, porque si alguien lo hubiera sentido alguna vez, esto no habría pasado._

 _También había algo que me dolía más que el colegio y eso era mi hogar, el lugar donde me debería sentir vivo, pero en mi caso… Era lo contrario, el ambiente de mi casa para mí resultaba tóxico: mi padre no estaba en casa, alegando que el trabajo no se lo permitía, pero yo sé que, en realidad, no deseaba ver a alguien tan inútil y patético como yo… Esto que me ocurría tras día no quería decírselo a mi madre para no hacerle daño… Pero supongo que tendría que haberlo hecho, porque esto le puede doler todavía más, ¿o no?..._

 _Ya no soy capaz de decir quién soy en realidad, antes pensaba que era un ser humano, pero… todo a mi alrededor me ha hecho dudar y me siento un mero instrumento vacío y que solo es capaz de derramar lágrimas… Por eso ya no quiero vivir más en este mundo, deseo huir, como cobarde que soy y que con esta acción, se que quedaré así para siempre. Puede que haya a gente que le duela, si la hay, les pido perdón por hacerles sufrir esto._

 _Adiós._

 _Atte. Tsunayoshi Sawada._

Lágrimas, eso es lo que caía por el rostro de Nana, al leer la carta de su hijo, y junto a esta estaba su pequeño, con las venas cortadas y sangrando. Solo podía llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda.

El padre del joven que había conseguido venir a visitar a su familia, escuchó los gritos y súplicas de su esposa y corrió a ver qué ocurría, entró al lugar y al ver la escena que sus ojos le daban cayó al suelo. Sus orbes se opacaron por completo de lágrimas y se acercó con cuidado a Nana, que abrazaba a su adorado hijo, ahora muerto en el frío suelo, y teñido por sangre de alguien bueno y puro, pero, que por desgracia, el mundo no permitió que su brillo siguiera existiendo.

Más tarde la ambulancia apareció para llevarse el cuerpo, pero los padres se negaban a apartarse, se sentían tan culpables por no poder haber hecho nada por su ángel que les alegraba cada día y les daba la oportunidad de levantarse con fuerza cada día… Ahora ese ángel había perdido esas alas y había caído al suelo y por desgracia no pudieron elevarlo a tiempo.

Las noticias corrieron llegando hasta los oídos de los estudiantes de la escuela del joven, el prefecto del lugar ese día no apareció por el lugar, se mantuvo solo en la azotea, mirando el cielo que se había vuelto gris. El as del béisbol no sonrió ese día, muy culpable se sentía porque nunca había hecho nada por detener aquello, al igual que la ídolo de la escuela. Lágrimas amargas salían cada segundo, rabia contenida y arrepentimiento. Ya no estaba ese joven que a pesar de sufrir siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nada, eso es lo que quedaba para el joven y aquellos que lo habían conocido alguna vez.

 **Y esta es toda la historia, no sé si he conseguido expresar todo aquello que os quería mostrar pero aún así espero que os haya gustado a todos los que hayan leído la historia.**


End file.
